Don't Say You Love Me
by Queen of Curses
Summary: (COMPLETED&EDITED) A song fic about Yami and Seto. The title says it all. My first song fic so don't make fun of it. Yami's POV.


****

Don't Say You Love Me

By Queen of Curses

~*~

__

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, it's characters, or the song 'Don't Say You Love Me' sung by M2M.

****

~*~

"Yami!" Yugi yelled from downstairs. Oh, it's my lighter side. I wonder what he's yelling about. He's usually enthusiastic, but doesn't yell that loud when he's in that mood. I know him. Instead of waiting for me to go downstairs and reply, he'll just come up here himself. Then I'll just stay here, on my bed, reading one of my favorite books.

"What is it?" I say as he comes up the stairs and stops right in front of my open bedroom door.

"So it's your birthday tomorrow, is it?" He said, more of a statement than a question.

How did he know? He probably sneaked into my room last night and stole my journal. So I put down my book, and I checked under my bed where I hid it and found it missing. It didn't surprise me. 

I wrote about my birthday in it yesterday, about how every year, my birthday is meaningless. Why celebrate a certain date every year? It's a waste of energy.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

"I'll give you a surprise birthday party, then! Is that okay?" My little light said. He's such a playful person and always full of energy. I always wonder, what keeps him going?

"Well, then, it's not a surprise anymore. You just told me." 

"Awww...can you just forget I told you anything?" Yugi said, giving me a sheepish smile.

"Sure."

And with that, he ran down the stairs, probably already calling people to invite them. How am I supposed to forget? Oh, well, I'll just try. Now, back to my book...'Secrets of the Shadow Realm: Volume 105'. I've already read the 104 previous volumes. There are 500 in the series. 

I keep all of these books in a closet in this room, locked by a key. I always bring the key with me, hung on a chain, and used as my bracelet. I really don't want Yugi to read those books. Some of the things in there would give him nightmares. Especially volume 59...all about evil clowns, how to destroy them, order them around, tame them, the usual stuff. Yugi hates clowns. I don't know if it's either hate or fear. Maybe a little bit of both. He can't go to a circus without 'freaking out' as the people these days call it.

Well, if I want to find out more about this 'surprise' party. I better wait till tomorrow. Hmm...it's already 10:30 PM. Time sure does fly by when you're caught up reading a real interesting book. I better get to sleep.

****

~*~

"Yami!" A voice yelled out. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Yugi. He really does like my name, hearing he always yells it out.

I woke up and looked at the digital clock on my bedside table. What the fuck? It's 5:00 AM!!! Why would Yugi wake me up at such an ungodly hour? I really should sleep earlier, if Yugi will keep waking me up around this time. 

Then it hit me, Yugi planned a surprise birthday party for me. I groaned, got out of bed, then headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After getting out of the shower, only clad in a towel, Yugi stuck a notepad in my face and told me to read it and get ready.

I dressed and read the pages in the notepad. I grabbed a pencil and scribbled notes beside the things Yugi wrote down. But why did Yugi have to use marker?

****

People Invited

You _Of course, but WHY did he put me on the list?_

****

Me _WHY did he put himself on the list?_

****

Joey Wheeler _Oh, he's a bit annoying, but funny._

****

Tea Gardener _She seems to like Yugi, I should make sure she doesn't get too close._

****

Tristan Taylor _He should really get a new hair style._

****

Ryou Bakura _He's nice, too nice, but he's okay._

****

Yami Bakura _The opposite of Ryou...why does he have to come? Okay, he could come._

****

Mai Valentine _Isn't she Joey girlfriend? She'll come so Joey won't bother me._

****

Seto Kaiba _Who's this? Probably one of Yugi's new friends. I'll make Yugi happy and let him come._

****

Things Needed

Soda _Oh, Yugi wants this party to be a belching contest. I prefer vodka. _

****

A bottle (spin the bottle) _I'll sit out on this one. But I'll allow it._

****

Chocolate cake _Doesn't Yugi know about my sugar problem?_

****

A tranquilizer gun & ammo (in case Yami gets crazy) _Oh, I guess he does._

****

Decorations (balloons, streamers, etc.) _I don't like decorations, unless they're all colored black._

****

P.S. Yami, can you get these things? The guests will arrive at around. 12:00 NOON. And decorate the place a lot. Getting ready takes a lot of time, you know.

(Sigh) Okay, so now I'll have to go grocery shopping. I better go now. Let's see...I'll get the soda, bottle, cake, and decorations from any super market. But where do I get a tranquilizer gun and ammo? I'll think about that later. Now where are my motorcycle keys? Here they are.

"Aibou! I'll be back at around 9:00 AM!" I shouted as I got on my motorcycle, which was chained to a nearby tree, unchained it, and sped away.

****

~*~

I was done shopping, and as I said, I was back at 9:00 AM. Exactly. I took a while because there was traffic. And the nearest store was closed because by the time I got there, it was 6:30 AM and it was still closed. So I went to another store and I arrived there 7:15 AM and it, too, was closed. Damn. And I went to another store at 8:00 and shopped there, because it was the only one open. And fortunately, they also carried tranquilizer guns and ammo. And I hurried back home.

Now I'm back in my room. Yugi's decorating and getting things ready. He told me to find something decent to wear, besides my regular leather. But isn't leather decent? Well, instead of leather, I'll wear suede. ^_^ If Yugi accuses me of wearing leather, I'll tell him what I'm wearing isn't leather. It's suede. Hehehe.

****

~*~

Right now, it's 3:00 and every guest has come except for this Seto Kaiba guy. Yugi said he's one of the best duelists in the world. Hey, it'd be my pleasure to kick his ass in duel monsters. I also heard from Yugi that he's a multi-billionaire. Wow. Anyways, I just woke up from being tranquilized. I ate a huge piece of chocolate cake and I started going insane.

Let's see, I got a boombox from Yugi. It's supposed to play music. Clothes from Joey. Leather, of course. He knows I love leather. A book from Tea. It's about staying cool after you've eaten large amounts of sugar. I guess everyone knows my sugar problem.

Hmmm...candy from Tristan. He likes my sugar problem. Yugi took all the candy away and hid it somewhere. Ryou got me a Millennium Item polisher. Smart. And his Yami got me volume 501 of the Secrets of the Shadow Realm. Oh, I thought there was only 500. The author died centuries ago. But he says that there's a new author that's taking over the work of the old one and the 501st volume jus came out a week ago. And the 502nd will be out in 8 months. And Mai got me...er...hair gel. Okay, I guess she doesn't know my hair is up like this naturally. I'll give it to Yugi, for him to use.

Oh, there's the doorbell. I better get it. And before me stands a tall, lanky, figure. He had chestnut brown hair, sapphire eyes, and he looks totally hot in my opinion. This must be Seto, one of Yugi's new friends.

"Are you Yugi's older brother, Yami?" He asked.

"Well, no...and yes. It's a long story." I replied.

"Well, happy birthday, Yami."

So he came into the living room where everyone was dancing the Macarena, except for Yami Bakura, of course. He was carrying a large package. Hmmm...Yugi did say he was a multi-billionaire. But he didn't have to get me something. Hell, he doesn't even know me.

I opened the package as the rest of the guests kept dancing. It was what people these days call a 'keyboard'. That's nice. Now I have something that plays music and another thing that makes music. I always have been interested in music. Well, I better bring this up to my room, along with all the other things I received.

When I went back downstairs, I found Seto and Yami Bakura in a deep conversation.

"You look very familiar..." Yami Bakura said to Seto.

"So?" Seto said back.

"Have you ever lived in Ancient Egypt?"

"No..."

"What are you two talking about?" I interrupted.

"Stay out of this Pharaoh." Yami Bakura snapped.

"Why should I?" I said back, with just as much attitude as he.

"Good point. Now that you're here, doesn't this young one look familiar?"

"Actually, yes. Wait, he looks like Seth..." I whispered to the tomb robber.

"Yeah, that's who he looks like. The high priest." He whispered back.

"Now, I'd like to have a conversation with him, so why don't you go over and dance with the rest?"

"No way I'm dancing. Anyways, they're not dancing anymore."

I glanced over to where everyone was. They were now playing spin the bottle. And I knew Yami Bakura was not gonna play that.

I went over to Seto, finding him looking through his deck of duel monster cards.

"So, you play duel monsters?" I asked, more of a statement, though.

"Best in the world."

"Let's see about that. I challenge you to a duel."

"Sure. Just don't feel bad when I beat you."

****

~*~

So we started our duel. We were into it for 15 minutes, then...

"I create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! With 4500 attack points and 3800 defense points, you are surely going to lose! HaHaHa!" Seto exclaimed.

He really is a worthy opponent. But he isn't good enough to beat me. We were tied at 100 life points each.

"You think you've won but you haven't. First, I sacrifice my Gaia the Dragon Champion. Then, I play my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode, with 2000 attack points and 1700 defense points..." I say.

"HaHaHa! Do you still think you can beat me?" He interrupted.

"I wasn't finished talking. Anyways, I use her special effect. She gets powered up by the # of Dark Magicians in my hand. And I have 3 currently in my hand, so she gets powered up by 1500 points, bring her attack points up to 3500!"

"You still can't beat me!"

"Did I say I was finished? God, why do you have to keep interrupting? Then I use Yami to change the field in favor to monsters of the dark. Bringing my Dark Magician Girl's attack points to 4000..."

"You're still 500 points short!" He interrupted, once again.

"Seto, why the hell do you keep interrupting me? I'm still not yet finished. Then, I use Megamorph. Yes, it brings up any monster's attack and defense by 1000. So now my Dark Magician Girl has 5000 attack points and 4700 defense points! So now I attack your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, leaving you with 0 life points."

"What? It can't be! Nooooo!"

"Yes, it's true. I've beaten you. But you're still one of the best in the world. This duel wasn't even official."

****

~*~

So the party kept going on. There was karaoke, a food fight with the remaining chocolate cake, and everyone tried the contacting sprits. Everyone except Seto, Yami Bakura, and myself. We aren't party-type people. 

Seto was doing something on his laptop computer. Yami Bakura was reading volume 99 of the Secrets of the Shadow Realm. Hah. I'm 5 volumes ahead of him. Every person who has dark powers over the shadow realm gets every copy. I was trying out my new keyboard. It's really cool. If you push some buttons, you can make it sound like a guitar, organ, piano, violin, flute, horn, and a whole bunch of other instruments. From the looks of it, it didn't look very cheap. About at least $300 or more.

Well, not much happened at this party. Well, not anything interesting to me. Yugi accidentally locked himself in a closet. Joey and Tristan tried their best opening it. They should really know that it's better to use skill than strength. With a flick of my wrist, I threw a knife at the lock of the door and it opened, revealing Yugi. And I was, like, 10 feet away, sitting on the couch, looking like I needed no effort.

Finally it's 12:00 MIDNIGHT. How could these people have enough energy to party that long? Well, everyone's starting to leave. Yay. Party's over. Oh, look. Seto's coming my way. Probably to ask me for a rematch. There's a look on his face that says so.

"Yami, this Friday night, can I have a rematch with you?" He asked.

I knew it.

"Sure. Just name the place and the time."

"How about my place at 8:00 PM?" He said.

"Okay." I replied as he handed me his address. And he left. Something in me told me there was something Seto wanted. Something more than just a duel. But I just shook the thought away. 

****

~*~

It's Friday and I'm at the theater with Seto. I don't know how I got here. I didn't know what I was thinking. When I arrived at Seto's place, a huge mansion, he insisted that before our duel we should head out somewhere. I don't know why I even agreed. I was only there to duel him. And that was it. Now he's somewhere buying drinks and popcorn for us. Oh, look, here he comes. WHY did he bring me here? We look like a couple! And people are looking.

"Here you go." He said, handing me a drink. And we had to share a popcorn bucket. I naturally don't need to eat. But sometimes I eat just to pass time away or when I have a craving for sugar.

The movie wasn't all that bad. I don't exactly remember the title, though. It was a horror movie, I know. But it wasn't that scary or thrilling.

When the movie was half over, Seto leaned over and whispered to me something.

"Yami, I love you." He whispered and kissed me lightly on the cheek. It took a while before it all processed through my mind what it meant.

What the fuck? How could he say something like that? I just got out of my seat and headed home, running. I arrived, ran past Yugi and Grandpa, heading for my room. I locked my bedroom door and thought things over. 

Seto has those feelings for me? It scared me. I've never been in love. But I know the meaning of love. 'Love' is definitely a word too strong for what Seto feels. I'm not yet ready. I'm really not. Yeah, I was attracted to him...but 'love' is not what I feel. We just met. How could he feel that way? 

And the kiss...I sort of liked it...but still...oh my God. I really am scared. And I don't know what I'm scared of. Why me? All I have to say is that he doesn't love me, and I don't love him. For now, I just need some time alone.

****

~*~

__

Got introduced to you by a friend

You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend 

Yes you did oh

The next thing I know we're down at the cinema

We're sitting there, you said you love me

What's that about?

You're moving too fast, I don't understand you

I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend

No I can't

The best I can do is tell you to talk to me

It's possible, eventual

Love will find a way

Love will find a way...

****

~*~

RING

Is that the phone? I better get it. 

"Hello?" I said.

"Yes. Can I please speak to Yami?" A voice on the other end said.

"Speaking."

"Yami? It's me, Seto. I'm just here to say that I'm sorry. About today at the theater." Seto said.

"Oh....it's ok. But do you really feel that way for me?"

"Actually, I've thought about it. No, I don't. I said I loved you. But I don't. But what I feel is close to it."

"I understand." Was all I said. Then I quietly hung up on him.

****

~*~

__

Don't say you love me

You don't even know me

If you really want me

Then give me some time

Don't go there baby

Not before I'm ready

Don't say your heart's in a hurry

It's not like we're gonna get married

Give me, give me some time

Here's how I play, here's where you stand

Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been

I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice

Take it slow, you keep pushing me

You're pushing me away

Pushing me away...

Don't say you love me

You don't even know me

If you really want me

Then give me some time

Don't go there baby

Not before I'm ready

Don't say your heart's in a hurry

It's not like we're gonna get married

Give me, give me some time

****

~*~

Now it's been a week since the incident with Seto. I'm still confused. But I partially understand this whole event. He probably just had a misjudgment of words. I'm currently playing the keyboard. I've put it into guitar mode. And I'm playing a familiar tune I've heard somewhere.

RING

A phone call. I should get it. Less strain on Grandpa's back.

"Hello." I answered.

"Yami?" The voice said. It sounded like Seto.

"Yeah."

"Let's start over. This whole 'I love you' incident must've hurt you. One way or another."

"You're a mind reader." I whispered.

"So how about we go out for ice cream. Just as friends. Yugi can come along too. This Sunday? 12:00 NOON?"

I smiled. First smile I had for 7 whole days.

"Sure."

****

~*~

__

Don't say you love me

You don't even know me baby...

Baby don't say love me, baby

Give me some time...

Don't say you love me

You don't even know me baby...

****

~*~


End file.
